


Just Close Your Eyes

by RainyRinReina



Series: Reina's Vague Art Fics [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Soft boys being soft, weird af dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRinReina/pseuds/RainyRinReina
Summary: So cold. His tear trails are freezing, turning his skin to ice. The bedroom is gone, he's in an arctic wasteland, alone. A nightmare, this can't be real, can't be real, be real, real...A love story of two boys being soft and causing major uwus. Honestly this summary is trash just check the tags that tells you all you need to know.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Series: Reina's Vague Art Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Just Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't work it out by the two fics I have written, my favourite drivers are Charles and Lando. I love italian pet names so Charles will be speaking Italian in this because I know he speaks Italian. Also apologies if this is slightly nonsensical or grammatically atrocious, I wrote it by torchlight during a storm because I couldn't sleep.
> 
> This is being posted because January is awful.

"What are you thinking about tesoro mio?" Charles, sweet, caring, compassionate Charles. Charles, who speaks to him in Italian even though he doesn't understand because he knows he adores the sound. Charles; who might not understand iRacing but will make sure he's fed, watered, and logging off at a reasonable time.

"How people would react to us." If Charles hadn't been laying inches from his face he wouldn't have heard him.

"Caro, you know how it is, why do you hurt yourself thinking about that."

"I can't shut my brain up sometimes, I'm not like you."

"Then why are you thinking about it and looking so forlorn?"

"Don't you ever think its weird? Loving eachother behind closed doors, lying to everyone - lying to their faces even. I love you so much, I love you even more than I though possible but I just can't stop myself thinking about it." Charles doesn't answer, he just reaches up to Lando's jaw to pull him closer. The kiss is soft and sweet, just like them. There's too much jetlag running through their veins right now for it to turn to more, and now's not the time for more. They've learnt from being together for almost two years. Sex when one of them is in a low of insecurity and worries just ends in more hurt than comfort.

The kiss ends, Charles pulling away to breathe and admire his love. "Hey, don't cry tesoro. Shh Lando shhhh." Lando didn't even realise he was crying. Why was he crying?

Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours. Eventually Lando calmed down enough for Charles to move away from him and fetch the bottle of water he always kept on his bedside table. "Can we talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Lando, you just had a meltdown over something I thought we were on the same page for."

"I'm just so scared of someone finding out, I'm just so scared I'll say the wrong thing and they'll make us choose eachother or our careers. I'd rather die than live without you." Fear of judgement, fear of having his love taken from him.

"Lando where is this coming from? Has someone been saying something?" He can't answer, he can't speak. A gentle shake of the head is all he can manage.

And then everything seems a bit hazy, and Charles's accent doesn't sound quite right, and their bed was never that big... he's frozen with fear and so cold.

So cold. His tear trails are freezing, turning his skin to ice. The bedroom is gone, he's in an arctic wasteland, alone. A nightmare, this can't be real, can't be real, be real, real...

"Wake up, please wake up." Charles is looming over him, eyes wide and full of fear. It takes a moment for him to come to his senses, his mind still clinging to the depths of sleep. Its so dark, everything in the room is grey because theres so little light, just a slither of sunlight, or maybe moonlight, probably jusy light from the harbour, shining through the curtains. He's naked, so its early enough in the morning for him to pull them off like he usually does. Sheets damp, thighs dry but sticky, they've been sleeping less than two hours. His face is damp too, a strange mix of sweat and tears.

"Mmmm?" He's still to tired to talk. Charles breathes a sigh of relief and moves back so Lando can sit up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and you were crying and shaking and I couldn't get you to wake up."

The dream comes flooding back, how it felt so real at first, like he was just lying awake thinking pensive thoughts. And then how it turned so awful. He's still cold, despite the soft bedding and Charles's warm body. "I'm cold." His voice is small, barely audible.

Charles nods, then rolls away from Lando to plug in the electric blanket and then pull it between themselves and the duvet. He'd started keeping one by his bed after the first few times Lando stayed over and woke him up with icy feet. Its strange to think they've been together three years now, long enough to perfect a silent routine of knowing exactly what the other needs. "Do you want to talk or do you want me to distract you?"

"It was that dream again, so distract me? Please."

"Of course tesoro," Their bodies are touching once again, arms wrapped around shoulders, feet tangled together in a game of footsies. Charles starts with soft kisses trailing from the top of Lando's head, nestling his nose into the soft bronze curls, then he makes his way down the face. Kisses for the forehead, kisses on the nose, on the cheeks, along the jaw, before finally their mouths meet in what can only be described as the soft loving kisses romance writers drag out into entire chapters. One could explain the entire relationship with just a short video of those kisses. Tender, soft, and loving.

Soon enough, the blanket warms up properly and Lando finds the heat making his eyes heavy with sleep. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Lando, its not what you did, its what I did to deserve you?" One final kiss on the nose and the pair fall into a gentle slumber.


End file.
